


the cold never bothered me

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: A little moment between Steve/Bucky in Brooklyn





	the cold never bothered me

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes,
> 
> Let the storm rage on  
> The cold never bothered me anyway  
> (Idina Menzel)

"I've never seen Brooklyn so quiet before," Steve said. He leaned his fists on the windowsill to peer at the streets below, covered in fresh snow, a thick quilt of white on every surface, shimmering under the stars. "We'll probably get a foot of this stuff before morning."

Bucky came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and held Steve to his bare chest. "You should stay away from the window. There's a draft."

Bucky always worried about his health. Normally, Steve would chafe at it, but today he leaned back into the heat of Bucky's body, letting his head drape lazily to the side as he gazed down at the sidewalks, the fire hydrants, the cars, all nearly unrecognizable in the snow. 

"It's not so bad, being snowed in," Steve said with a shrug.

Buck grinned, curled his neck to kiss Steve on the cheek. "You're right. Now come back to bed."


End file.
